The game of golf has long been a popular game with many people. However, previously there has been no enjoyable simulation of the game of golf in the form of a board game or parlor game. Hereinafter, the term board game will be used in the patent specification and claims to refer collectively to board games and parlor games. The simulation of various sports games as board games has been achieved in the past. Furthermore, many, if not all sports games, including golf, have been simulated for play on electronic video games. However, all of these simulations have been unavailing in the field of simulating the game of golf. No game has been designed which accommodates the entertainment value of golf into a format which is playable by persons of all ages and can incorporate many of the additional features of golf such as the many betting modes available to golf players.